Cuando esperas una fecha, siempre pasa algo y no la disfrutas
by Melgamonster
Summary: El titulo no tiene nada que ver con la historia. Pequeña Historia Okikagu con referencia al 14 de febrero. One Shot


**N/A: una pequeña historia Okikagu, para celebrar el 14 de febrero, si ya paso, pero no tenía internet T-T, por eso apenas la subo. Espero lo disfruten :3**

* * *

 **CUANDO ESPERAS UNA FECHA, SIEMPRE PASA ALGO Y NUNCA LA DISFRUTAS.**

* * *

Iba patrullando, como de costumbre, solo que ahora llevaba una bolsa con unos cuantos chocolates que me habían dado mientras caminaba, no se el por qué, pero los acepte con gusto, los alteraría y los regalaría en el cuartel.

Pase por el parque y vi a la chica china sentada en una banca con sus típicas ropas rojas y su parasol, para colmo estaba en mi banca donde disponía sentarme para descansar de mis arduos labores, cuando llegue estar más cerca de ella vi que estaba muy sonriente y con una bolsa blanca con material café sospechoso. Creo que hoy era una fecha importante para esa la industria chocolatera, ah hoy es el famoso y ansiado 14 de febrero.

—Are China, no sabía que fueras tan puta y tuvieras tantos chicos que te gustan para regalarles chocolate —fue lo que dije en forma de saludo.

—No los voy a dar, me los regalaron varios chicos durante el día. Se veían muy nerviosos, pero dulces regalados no se le rechazan a nadie. Y tú ¿a quién le vas a regalar chocolates?—dijo con un tono curioso señalando la bolsa.

—De seguro han de estar alterados con laxantes o picantes para causarte una broma, por eso estaban nerviosos —conteste, por alguna razón me molestaba que alguien le regalara chocolates, tal vez se le estaban declarando y ella ni se dio cuenta. — ¿Qué le respondiste a los chicos que te dieron chocolates?

—Gracias y seguí mi camino —dijo — ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad? —Se tapó la boca y puso una sonrisa _troll_ — ¿Acaso estas celoso?

—Para nada

Ella chasqueo la lengua

—Entonces tú ¿a quien le vas a regalar? —dijo con un tono simple.

—A nadie, me los dieron —pereciera que esas palabras le dieron luz a su mirada.

— ¿Me los regalas? —dijo mientras sus ojitos brillaban y le salía baba por la boca.

—No —conteste secamente

—Ándale

—No

—Ándale

—No

— ¿Siiiii?

—Ya sé, mejor jugamos y los apostamos —dije mientras me sentaba en el piso, y buscaba algo en mi bolsa de chocolates. Ella imito mi acción y me miraba con ojos curiosos.

— ¿a qué?

—Al juego de los pockys —dije mientras en mi mano sostenía una caja de esos dulces.

— ¿Cómo se juega eso?

—Yo sacare un pocky y lo pondré en mi boca, tú debes hacer lo mismo, lo debemos ir mordiendo

—Y el que coma más gana, me agrada —me interrumpió.

—Algo así, solo que el que se quite pierde, a dos intentos de tres. ¿Sale?

Ella asintió con su cabeza, yo saque un pocky de su bolsa y coloque el pocky en mi boca ella se a cerco y mordió el otro extremo. Conté del tres, dos, uno con mis dedos y ella comenzó a morder, no sé cómo lo hizo pero succionó el pocky sin hacer que nuestras bocas se juntaran.

—Gane, llevo uno de tres. —decía mientras celebraba moviendo sus brazos.

—Sí, sí, no festejes tan rápido.

Repetí la acción, ya estábamos frente a frente con el pocky entre los dos, empecé a morder igual de rápido que ella, en menos de lo que nos esperábamos ya estaban nuestras bocas juntas, yo seguí mordiendo, del impulso caí encima de ella y mordí su labio, la bese, al separarnos pude notar su cara roja y unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, salió de debajo de mí y se fue corriendo dejando sus chocolates atrás, ¿le habrá dolido la mordida?

Por alguna extraña razón me sentía mal, me quite el saco del uniforme, junte las dos bolsas, puse las bolsas debajo de la banca con mi abrigo ocultándolas, me puse mi antifaz y me acosté en la banca, me quede dormido pensando en el beso y en la cara que puso.

.

.

.

 _Maldito sádico pedófilo, como se atrevió a hacerme esto, creo que ya es hora de regresar nos falta un encuentro de los tres, y si va a jugar pesado yo también lo haré —_ decía Kagura enojada mientras se terminaba de la quinceava lavada de su boca.

 _._

 _._

 _._

—HEY, Sadist, falta un encuentro, no te duermas —una voz molesta se atrevía a despertarme de mis dulces sueños matando a Hijikata. —HEY, HEY, ¿o ya perdiste y me llevo las dos bolsas?

—Hey, pero que tenemos aquí a una mala perdedora, pero solo porque soy bueno te permitiere seguir con el encuentro, vamos uno y uno, el que gane, se quedara con ambas.

—Eso ya lo sé no es necesario repetirlo —dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo y tomaba la caja de pockys.

—Bueno. —Me senté enfrente de ella, ya tenía el pocky entre sus labios, me sorprende que cambie de actitud tan rápido.

Mordí mi lado del pocky y ahora fue ella quien conto del tres al uno con sus dedos, y empezamos a morder, esta vez solo me pondría cerca de su boca hasta que le de asco y se quite. Pero ella empezó a morder más y más y más hasta que estaban nuestras bocas juntas, me sorprendo mucho y abrí mis ojos grandes como platos, mientras observaba sus facciones cerca de mí, ella tenía los ojos cerrados con un leve sonrojo y agarro mi pañuelo del cuello para acercarme más a ella.

Ella se mantuvo ahí, con un simple beso con nuestros labios juntos, no pareciera que se fuera a separar así que yo lo hice, ella al sentir que nuestros labios no estaban juntos abrió un ojo y luego el otro, rápido se puso de pie.

—Wiiii, gane mucho chocolate para mi solita, wiii, —se puso a correr y dar volteretas.

—Bueno china aquí está tu premio bien jugado —dije mientras sostenía las dos bolsas, ella se a cerco y las tomo y me dio la espalda. —Kagura me gustas, y yo soy el único que debe darte chocolates —le dije al oído.

Me puse el saco y emprendí camino, no di vuelta atrás.

* * *

 **N/A: no sé por qué pero me encanta ver a Sougo como tsundere celoso *3***

 **Si ya sé que debo actualizar** _ **Bienvenue scolaire**_ **, pero ando en crisis existencial sobre ese fic. Así que cuando las resuleva la historia transcurrirá :D.**

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**


End file.
